


Pretty Little Thing

by gold_pebble



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Credence Barebone, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pebble/pseuds/gold_pebble
Summary: Out of all the omega boys in the world, Percival had been so lucky to find one that didn't need to get into heat to beg for his cock.





	Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Well... hello. This is the very second pwp I've written in my whole life - I wrote the first one many years ago and, to be fair, it wasn't even a real pwp, since there was a little of plot - so... it's hard not writing a story around the porn.  
> Anyway, I tried.
> 
> As always, English is not my mother language and there might be some mistakes. I hope they won't be too disturbing while reading. Any correction is always apprecciated.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it <3

 

  "Daddy, please..."

Percival kissed the top of his little omega’s thigh and curved his fingers inside his pussy, hitting just the _right_ spot. The boy squirmed, shivers going down his whole body. "Aren’t you a pretty little thing?"

He kissed the boy’s thigh again, the skin flushed and hot and sweaty. Credence deserved _all_ the kisses in the world, he was such a good boy.

However, he hadn’t answered to the question yet and that was something Percival didn’t like. "Aren’t you, boy?"

The body of the omega started shaking from head to toe, so ready for the cock Percival was willing to give. Another gush of slick covered the alpha’s fingers. So damn ready… Percival had to stop himself from flipping Credence over and fucking his soul right out of him. Omegas had to learn to obey, to respect their alphas. Coddling them and fucking them when they didn’t answer the questions they were asked wasn’t a good way to train them to be good omegas.

"Yes, daddy… please..." a tear rolled down his heated cheek. His plush lips were shining with spit.

If Percival didn’t fuck him soon, he would’ve gone crazy. The funny thing was that the boy wasn’t even in heat. Percival had been so very lucky: finding an omega so cock thirsty all the time wasn’t something that happened to many. Most of them had to be _trained_ to beg for a cock when they weren’t in heat.

 "Please what, baby?"

 "Please..."

His thumb brushed against the boy’s clit, making his watery eyes roll in his skull.

Percival had a shit eating grin on his face. "Please what, baby? You have to say what you want, otherwise daddy won’t understand."

He could see the struggle of the boy, how hard he was fighting against the burn that wouldn’t let him speak. His pretty face kept contorting, eyelids squeezed shut and eyebrows drawn together. With all the sweat, his dark hair were plastered on his forehead.

A low moan came out of his baby’s throat. Oh, that pretty little thing… coming undone with a little fingering and the _promise_ of a good fuck.

 "Daddy’s cock" the boy mumbled, too fucked out to care about the modesty he had tried so hard to latch on.

Percival gave a kitten lick to the boy’s clit before stopping fingering the boy. He took his fingers out and used them, all covered in slick, to massage the swollen pussy lips a bit. "You want your daddy’s cock?"

The boy nodded, eyes unable to focus properly. Before Percival could correct him and tell him to spoke out loud, Credence mewled: "Yes, daddy. Want your cock inside of me."

 "Good boy."

Then, Percival couldn’t bring himself to wait anymore: he kneeled on the bed and dragged the whimpering omega with him. He turned Credence so that his back was pressed against his chest before seating him on his lap. The boy’s pussy was so wet it took Percival no effort to lower him on his thick, alpha cock.

Credence clenched so deliciously around his dick, Percival had to push his fingers into the boy’s belly to stop himself from coming right then and there. It wouldn’t have been respectful of him, to come before properly fucking his needy omega.

So, Percival took hold of his baby’s hips and began raising and lowering him at a punishing pace. Credence couldn’t keep his mouth shut: he babbled breathy words, none of them made sense but Percival wasn’t exactly listening to him. Eventually, after a deep thrust, he lost his voice and kept whimpering. Even when trying to breathe out, he let out groans and wails. It took Percival no time to notice that the boy was crying, tears streaming down his reddened face.

His teeth were pressed against the omega’s shoulder, ready to bite and mark. His know was already filling and the grin reappeared on his face. He had to breathe through his teeth.

Credence’s head was bobbing up and down, as if his spine couldn’t keep it up anymore.

 “Do you want daddy’s knot?” the question was a whisper, barely audible in the sound of the ragged breaths they both were taking and there was no possibility that Credence had heard it. But he let out a high pitched moan, and Percival took it as a ‘yes’.

After all, his sweet little thing had never taken a knot in his whole life, it was time to pop that cherry too.

He let Credence come first, let him lose himself in his own post-orgasm bliss. That way, he would’ve been relaxed enough for Percival to slip his knot in. When his baby came, his whole body tensed, toes flexing and back arching too.

Percival took his lips in a sloppy kiss, no matter Credence could barely breathe. He gnawed at the boy’s lower lip, pulling it until he drew blood. It took a lick of his tongue to clean it up and leave the plush lip far more swollen than before.

Credence’s eyes were more watery than ever, unable to focus.

And then, his whole body slumped down.

First time it had happened, Percival had gotten scared: he had never seen someone’s muscles relax so quickly but, again, the boy was like no one else.

He took hold of his baby’s weight and slowly, with slow movements of the hips, he began pushing his knot inside, stretching that pussy to accommodate himself.

So warm, his baby boy was so warm…

The knot was indeed hurting the omega, but it was something he had to adapt to. There was nothing Percival could do about it.

A low groan came out of the boy’s mouth, and Percival kissed him, hips moving ever so slowly. “You are doing so good for your daddy, baby…” another kiss, slower, with a dip of his tongue into the boy’s mouth. “Daddy is so proud of you.”

Credence smiled, happy.

He wasn’t completely aware of what was happening to him, but he was proud of himself anyway.

Finally, Percival came too. With slow and deep thrusts, he pushed all his spent into the omega’s pussy, his knot closing it up and not letting spill a single drop.

 “You were so good, baby… so good…”

Percival rolled on the bed and accommodated them in a laying position, his body spooning behind Credence’s. He kissed the boy’s neck and shoulders, leaving little bites and hickeys here and there.

Before Credence could fall asleep, Percival murmured in his ear: “You’re such a pretty little thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr Blog: [renaissancewasbetter.tumblr.com](http://renaissancewasbetter.tumblr.com)  
> I also happen to have Ko-Fi, so... if anyone wanted to be my sugar auntie and support this whole bullshit: [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/goldenpebbles)


End file.
